


Amado

by potionpuzzle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Estou postando sem revisar..., M/M, Mycake te amo!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpuzzle/pseuds/potionpuzzle
Summary: "Aquela tarde ensolarada fora totalmente reservada ao seu “amado bolo de laranja” e à sensação de que o amor é a melhor das drogas que o Homem poderia ter inventado."





	Amado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EowinSymbelmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EowinSymbelmine/gifts).



> Essa fanfic se passa no universo de Let Me Take Care Of You (Mystrade) que é spin off da série The Science Of Seduction (Johnlock).  
> Você pode encontrá-las aqui: https://bit.ly/2S6qGyX ou https://bit.ly/2QDgilG

Amado

Naquela tarde excepcional de novembro um Sol majestoso brilhava no céu, apesar do vento de outono forçar agasalhos nos transeuntes que passavam apressados pela calçada da Scotland Yard. Gregory daria tudo para estar em um parque calmo, pisando em folhas secas, ouvindo o cantar dos pássaros e sentindo o silêncio confortável que se instalava entre ele e Mycroft toda vez que tinham uma boa e filosófica discussão. Quem sabe poderia encostar nele ao enfatizar uma questão, ou simplesmente encará-lo durante vários segundos e se perder nas esmeraldas de sua possível verdadeira paixão. Uma paixão intelectual que, sorrateiramente, tornou-se amor. Simples e sem adjetivos. Apenas amor.  
Gregory havia percebido no último inverno, numa noite de neve intensa, que o que nutria por Mycroft estava tomando proporções muito maiores do que uma boa amizade. Eles viviam algo tão novo para o detetive que, mesmo sem saber explicar, ele sabia que era paixão. E o político tinha incontáveis qualidades que, certamente, faria alguém se apaixonar, por isso não houve espanto algum em saber que aquele sentimento existia em si. Ainda mais porque sabia que, por mais ciumento que isso pareça, ele era um dos poucos que pode dizer que realmente sabe quem é Mycroft Holmes. Talvez, apenas talvez, conhecesse lados que nem mesmo Sherlock, com toda a sua lógica e dedução somadas ao laço fraternal, conheceria. E isso aquecia o coração de Gregory como ninguém, nem mesmo a mãe de suas inestimáveis filhas, fizera.  
Depois dessa noite, onde ele já planejava ser alvo certeiro e mortal de balas perdidas, houveram momentos de oscilação. Pela zona incontrolável que era sua mente à época, esse sentimento recém-descoberto sequer fora colocado na balança. E numa noite seguinte, de bebedeira e vazio aconteceu uma segunda tentativa. No entanto, não cumprindo com o planejado pelo detetive inspetor, Mycroft esteve lá novamente.

Possivelmente esse seria o único momento no relacionamento dos dois que Gregory poderia pedir perdão por não pensar, não cogitar sequer que haviam sim pessoas que lamentariam sua morte.

Mas já havia quase um ano desde que residia o apartamento bem decorado no centro, ou como John apelidara o palácio. Após obrigar Gregory à sessões com uma psicóloga de confiança até se assegurar que qualquer tentativa suicida seria trabalhada, o político não sabia que o quê realmente o mantinha preso, mesmo que fracamente, eram apenas ele e Johnny, seu netinho que curiosamente Mycroft não recusara a companhia em nenhuma das vezes que o detetive teve que segurar as pontas para Nadine, sua filha que passava por um momento delicado no casamento. Johnny é um garoto inteligente e criativo, mas acima de tudo educado. Logo nos primeiros finais de semana que passara com seu neto, para descontentamento das possíveis teorias de Mycroft, podia-se notar a excelente educação que sua filha transmitia à criança. Foi então que Gregory percebera, em uma tarde de sábado em que Nadine passara em sua casa após o turno matutino na agência, claramente sem dormir e vindo de uma combinação de balada, álcool e trabalho exaustivo, que Mycroft havia desfeito um muro muito importante dos que geralmente está cercado durante o convívio social.  
Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao recordar que sua filha, muito observadora e admirada da proeza, o havia conquistado, mesmo que indiretamente e depois de vários olhares suspeitos. Para um pai, principalmente um pai solteiro e apaixonado, aquele é um sinal em letras neon de que o político é a pessoa que Gregory passou toda uma vida à procura.  
Mesmo acreditando que a mãe de suas filhas fora a mulher mais admirável que conhecera, ela não podia ser equiparada à Mycroft. Casamentos são arranjos muito delicados, instituições falidas como Sherlock lhe dissera certa vez ao constatar que há dias ele não voltava para casa que partilhou com sua segunda esposa. Por concordar com o detetive consultor, sabia que apesar dos presentes, seu casamento fora conturbado e difícil como qualquer outro. E, para deixá-lo ainda mais certo de que assumir um relacionamento com o político seria uma dádiva, Mycroft com sua serenidade levemente exausta, mesmo que ausente fisicamente, sempre passando noites e dias em seu escritório ou fora da cidade, ainda assim o deixava calmo. A distância é a maior preciosidade do relacionamento entre eles e, na altura dos seus quase meio século, tudo que ele mais preza é calma fora de seu ambiente de trabalho. Nunca trocaria uma boa perseguição por um dia assinando papéis, amém.

Se não fosse o vibrar de seu celular avisando que havia uma nova mensagem, Gregory poderia acabar aquele expediente dissecando, entre outras coisas, motivos pelos quais tudo que mais desejava era tomar café da tarde com Mycroft todas as tardes possíveis até o fim de sua vida, como havia sido na semana anterior.

Vladimir me deu trabalho novamente. Espero que seu bolo e chá preferido possam me garantir o perdão pela ausência. - MH

Assim que terminou de ler a mensagem, ouviu uma batida em sua porta e um pedido de licença. Anthea entrava com sua altivez - mesmo que seus olhos nunca desgrudassem por muito tempo de seu blackberry -, uma sacola e suporte com chá num copo descartável.

"O sr. Holmes pede perdão pelo imprevisto e pediu que eu lhe entregasse pessoalmente o seu café da tarde com a ressalva de que 'não é saudável comer bolo em todas as refeições'."

Holmes e suas manias de estragar a diversão alheia, pensara ao rir pelo nariz e agradecer à moça que logo se retirou educadamente.

O primeiro a ser atacado com voraz felicidade fora o chá. Earl Grey clássico feito apenas com leite, combinação que John até então não conseguia conceber. Depois de apreciar a temperatura perfeita, Gregory retirou da sacola de papel um bolo médio de laranja cremoso. Não havia chantilly, nem sequer raspas de casca de laranja como firula, assim como ele amava. Ao contrário do político, o detetive inspetor não gosta de muito ou nenhum creme em bolos, principalmente nos de laranja que são por excelência, em sua humilde opinião, os melhores já inventados pela indústria alimentícia que sintetiza de tudo e mais um pouco.

Aquela tarde ensolarada fora totalmente reservada ao seu “amado bolo de laranja” e à sensação de que o amor é a melhor das drogas que o Homem poderia ter inventado.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, gentem... Esse é um presente pra Mycake (EowinSymbelmine) que eu escrevi há muitos anos atrás, acho que aproximadamente uns 3 ou 4. Por isso a escrita tá bem redundante... Eu acho que melhorei(?).
> 
> A longfic de 2016 vai continuar parada por motivos de: Mofftiss matou Sherlock BBC na quarta temporada e isso acabou com o meu tesão para escrever. Sem contar que eu sou caótica demais pra escrever longfics... Deixo isso pra Mycake que realiza com maestria essa tarefa árdua que é contar uma boa e longa história! <3
> 
> Bom, é isso. Ainda me alimento de reviews e estou aberta à críticas, sujestões e etc, etc. 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Greg (Mich M.)


End file.
